A Taste of Honey
by TheTruthBetween
Summary: Total PWP LOL Booth, Brennan, bondage, and honey :D


**Kinks: Light bondage, blindfold, food**

She shivered as the thin, sticky liquid was drizzled over her stomach and chest, trails of warmth, the contrast to which made her exposed skin break out in goosebumps.

"Cold, Bones?" his deep voice seemed to caress her ears, and she shook her head slightly. "Hot?" She swallowed hard, her fingers flexing against the leg of the chair that her hands were tied to. Her head tilted up, then down, just slightly. "Good."

His breath ghosted over her skin at her hip, and she gasped quietly, tensing, waiting. And waiting. And just when she was about to cry out for him, plead for him, his lips touched her, his tongue hot, scorching as he licked the sweet honey from her skin.

"Booth," she whispered shakily, squeezing her eyes shut beneath the blindfold, her hips shifting up toward him.

"Shhh, baby," he breathed. Settling again, she relaxed onto the floor, consciously and unconsciously giving up her control. Her fantasy, his pace. That was part of the fantasy.

His tongue brushed her skin again, making her jump a little at the sudden contact. A rush of heat blew over her skin, indicating that he'd held his breath in order to keep from warning her of his location and proximity. His mouth slid up her torso, stopping just below her navel to nibble at her skin. She moaned at the sensation, her head spinning as he sucked, hard, and caught the skin between his teeth, rolling his jaw lightly. Marking her.

"God..." the word escaped her on a breath as her hips rolled under him.

"So I've been told," he replied, laughter in his voice, making her groan.

"Booth, please..."

She heard his shift, felt his breath against her lips, and stretched her neck, desperately searching out his lips. His chuckle reached her ears, and she silently cursed him for doing this to her, making her so desperate and needy, so out of control. She conveniently forgot that she'd asked him to do it.

His breath moved across her cheek, blowing over her ear and making her shiver. "So soon?" he whispered. She moaned. "I've barely started my treat." And just like that, she was keenly aware of the tight feeling of the honey drying on her skin, crisscrossing over her body from navel to collarbones.

"Hurry," she whimpered, hearing the need in her own voice.

A puff of air, silent laughter, ruffled her hair, and his lips dropped to her shoulder, licking up the sweetness there and across her upper chest to the other side. He moved lower, and anticipation made her arch, offering herself, her breasts, needing even the slightest release...

She cried out in frustrated arousal when he sucked at her navel, tongue dipping inside to get the last of the honey. Then he slowed again, taking his time as he worked up her body, following trails of honey and leaving paths of cooling moisture. Her stomach undulated under the assault; the chair screeched against the floor as her arms tensed.

"Ah ah," he scolded softly, pushing the chair back from where she'd reflexively pulled it.

"Booth, **please**!" she cried, on the verge of begging. She needed him, now, desperately; heat and wetness and electric shocks centered in a ball of explosive energy between her thighs, waiting, yearning for the touch that would release them.

This time he didn't reply, just continued to lick, ever-so-slowly, up her body. The honey, drying in the air, seemed to take him longer to consume, as his lips and tongue worked ever inch of her skin.

By the time he reached her breasts, she writhed constantly beneath him, breathless, pleading whimpers and moans escaping her. She gasped loudly, a cry catching in her throat as he bypassed the trails over her soft skin, immediately latching his mouth onto her nipple, roughly sucking the honey off.

She ached for him, her desire nearly a physical pain between her thighs, her fingers itching to tunnel through his hair, holding him against her.

Her cries became more desperate, and behind closed eyes, she saw a glimmer of hope, the hint of sweet release as he tormented her nipple, then hope was ripped away as his mouth pulled back with a soft pop. She sobbed, the strangled sound loud in her kitchen.

"Patience," he breathed against her skin. She felt him smile, and when he added, "Show some temperance," she was sure she would kill him.

His mouth returned to the honey trails, sucking and scraping her teeth against the hypersensitive skin of her breasts. As he soothed the sting with his tongue, her fingers pulled desperately at the tie holding her hands in place to the leg of the chair. She needed him. **Now**.

Just when she thought she might be getting somewhere with the knot that bound her wrists, his mouth found her other nipple, and she choked on the sounds of her pleasure. Her task forgotten, she arched against his body. For the first time since they'd started this game, his hips brushed hers, and she felt him, smooth and hard, against her. Her legs parted, and, his lips still sealed around her nipple, he slid into her.

She cried out incoherently, relief flooding her at the sensation of him stretching her. Seemingly of their own accord, her legs wrapped around his hips, and as he began to move inside her, she arched hard against him, every muscle in her body tense. Tears of desperation and need seeped from her eyes, soaking into the blindfold.

Amid her unintelligible babbling, she managed to force out, "Puh... please..." and bucked her hips against him. "Need..."

His hand burned a path down her stomach, and her muscles ripped in anticipation of the fall. Unexpectedly, the blindfold was ripped off, and her eyes snapped open.

Hazy, glassy blue met deep, passionate brown at the same moment his finger brushed her clit, and she immediately screamed shattering into a million shards around him. She spasmed around him, pulsing tightly as stars flashed before her eyes, half obscuring his face, and she was dimly aware of him spilling into her, groaning out her name.

Slowly, stillness came over the kitchen, and she blinked dizzily, hearing nothing but the blood pounding in her ears, seeing nothing but colors and fading black and white spots. Her lungs strained to pull in enough oxygen, and after an indeterminate amount of time, sound and vision started coming back to her, and she sighed exhaustedly. A few minutes after, she realized that her wrists had been released, and slowly brought her arms down, letting them limply collapse over his shoulders.

He lifted his head from where it rested against her shoulder, meeting her gaze. "Good?" he asked, his voice rough, but tentative.

She exhaled shakily, barely managing a nod. A groan of protest that sounded more like a whimper came from her lips as he slipped from her, but a moment later, he was gathering her in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom, tenderly laying her down on the bed.

"Sleep, baby," he whispered, holding her protectively.

The room was still spinning a little from the force of her orgasm, and she had no problem obediently closing her eyes. Before she slipped under the Sandman's influence, however, she softly mumbled, "Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Mm," she sighed, snuggling closer to him and smiling sleepily. "Broke laws... physics..."

He chuckled as her breathing evened and kissed the top of her head, whispering, "Yeah we did, baby."

- Loading -


End file.
